Azulas Teacher
by Shaithan
Summary: Not only Zuko is trained by a Dragon. His sister found a Dragon to train her, too. A cruel, unforgiving, harsh and ancient teacher from the oldest past. The Avatar and his friends will need all help they can get. Or else all will burn!


Azulas Teacher

A Silmarillion & Avatar – The Last Airbender Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: None of the used properties are mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't generate money with this free piece of fiction.

Summary: Zuko and Aang were trained by wise and benevolent Dragons in their art of Firebending. But not all Dragons are benevolent. Azula got a Dragon to train her, too. He is harsh, unforgiving, powerful, ancient and evil. Bred in the depths of Angband and having survived the fall of Melkor, Ancalagon is awakened after eons by Princess Azula and decides to amuse himself. He will train her in all the evil arts of his Dark Master Melkor and show her the true face of Fire. The World will learn to rue the day, they forgot about the Ancient Dragons of Melkor.

Well, another idea of mine. I read many stories where Azula was changed for the better, to bring peace and love to the world. Simply put this is not going to happen here. Azula fully intents to get everything under her iron grasp. She will show the true power of fire. Everything was born out of fire. And everything will end in Fire. Everything can burn.

I use the Avatar Timeline more freely. This happens before the Day of the Black Sun. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee leave the Fire Nation without Zuko to follow a Vision Azula has had. It will deviate far from Canon. Some canon facts might be wrong, but please forgive me this I couldn't yet bribe my sister into lending me the whole ATLA box set. Take nothing at face value. After all, Azula always lies.

Have Fun!

Prologue "Waking"

Ten thousands of years in the past.

The Battle for Angband was raging for days now. Millions of Soldiers under Melkors banners came from the nigh endless pits of Angband. Orcs, Trolls, Balrogs, Humans, traitorous Dark Elves and countless other monsters were assaulting the Army of the Valar. All seemed lost for them anyway, because they were blessed by the Gods of the West, well-rested and ready to kill these monsters and slay their Dark Master. When the Eagles attacked, everything seemed to come to an End.

And then Melkor unleashed his last and deadliest surprise. From the Pits came thousands of Dragons, lead by Ancalagon, the Black Dragon. Most favoured of the Dragon Breed and easily the most powerful. Centuries he had spent in Angband, training his wits, tactics, combat abilities and most important his leadership skills. Spewing White Fire and Lightning, Black Magic Attacks and Plasma Fire he tore through the Hero's armies with ease. Eldar and Maiar fell before him, burnt by a fire that they had not expected.

The Armies of Light were driven back by this assault. It seemed like all was lost, because they were unable to pierce his skin to kill him.

It was then that the Leader of the Eagles decided to stop the Dragon King. He flew at his foe and attacked him relentlessly. He suffered terrible wounds, but he was able to inflict equally grave wounds to his foe, finally, with much help from his brethren, getting the upper hand. He ripped open Ancalagons belly and the Black Dragon fell from the sky, crushing the Towers of Thangorodrim.

The Armies of Light renewed their assault, seeing their most fearsome foe slain.

But Ancalagon wasn't dead. Gravely injured, yes. Almost dying, yes. But not dead. And his Master had a last command for him. "Black One, my Favoured Dragon. I release thee, go! Flee this battle for it is lost. Thou can't win. Hide and heal! And when the time is ripe, you will find an heir for my Secrets and Teachings. Sauron and thou shall live further. I give thee my last remaining power so thou shall not fall prey to death. Hide and sleep till the day comes!" Melkor commanded the Great Dragon and Ancalagon obeyed. He got up from the rubble, spreading his wings and flying to the south-east. The Army of Light ignored him, he looked like he was dying and they were after the bigger foe. Melkor should fall to them.

Deep in a land that should be later known as Harad, Ancalagon hid and waited for Years. Years became centuries. Centuries became millennia. Sauron rose to power and was vanquished, the face of the World became changed forever and Ancalagon slept in Magical Stasis.

Thousands of years after Saurons last fall, a group of Warriors found the Dragons Lair. Their Leader, a powerful man with the name of Agni entered the Dragons Lair and saw the Ancient Black Dragon. He grinned. These weak Sun Dragons, preaching about fire being fuelled by Love and Passion, their teachings annoyed him. This Dragon didn't look like he would care for this. The signs of terrible battles were clearly visible on his black skin and even resting, his Aura was dark and cruel. He was gigantic. He felt insignificant next to it.

"Powerful Dragon of old! Hear my plea! I am Agni, Chieftain of the Fire Tribe! I ask you to teach me in the Art of fighting, like only a Dragon can do it!" Agni yelled.

Ancalagon had sensed the intruder. He felt his greed and malice. He felt that this was a man after his liking. He wasn't ready to face the world again, but he could amuse himself for a while with this little Human.

"You dare awaken me after thousands of Years?" he growled. "Listen, human! I am Ancalagon, the Black One! Most favoured of the Dragon Breed! Melkors last servant! I was created by a god! Speak! What do you want! Answer wisely. Or I will devour you!" he threatened.

Agni paled. This Dragon was ancient. Older than even the oldest Sun Dragon. "Ancient One! I humbly ask you to share your eon old wisdom with me, so I can rule my tribe and make it the most powerful of the World!" he asked, fearing for his life.

Ancalagon laughed cruelly. "Is that so, little human?" he asked, bringing his gigantic head near Agni. "You stink of fear. But that is acceptable, you know that you can't match me. You smell of Devotion and Ambition and Fire. Show me your fire and I might consider teaching you!" the Dragon hissed.

Agni almost fainted from seeing the terrifying beast up so close. It was as large as a mountain. The Sun Dragons held no comparison to it. They were small, maybe the size of one of his legs. Still, his wish to learn a more powerful bending art prevailed over his fear. He fell into a stance and began generating the hottest fire he could produce. Yellow flames shot from his hands and became whips. Moving with deadly grace he swung the Fire Whips in wide arcs, killing imaginary enemies with each strike.

Ancalagon looked at the display. Pathetic in his eyes. A weak fire without real heat. But still, there was so much promise in this human. He would show this human FIRE!

"Come!" he commanded. "Climb on my back! And feel honoured! I allow only the most promising warriors to ride with me! Much less on my back!" he said and let Agni climb on his paw, dropping him on his back afterwards. "Hold on! If you fall, I won't catch you! I will personally train you!" he announced.

Agni nodded and grabbed the spike he was sitting on tightly. He knew that he, in order to receive power, would have to prove himself worthy. If he didn't, he was dead.

Ancalagon left the cave he had been in so long and saw that the erstwhile desert was now an island. No land could be seen in the near vicinity. The Black Dragon spread his wings and took to the skies. Agni clinging to the spike for dear life.

Ancalagon flew around for some minutes, testing Agni. He waited for him to slip or to beg him to stop. But the human refused to go down. He was so determined that he ruled his fear and insecurity and took everything in stride.

"Very well, little human! You managed to survive. Your will is strong. I will teach you! Use my teachings wisely and bathe the world in Blood, Fire and Death!" he grumbled.

Upon landing back on Ancalagons Island, the warriors greeted Agni by bowing before him. "A Dragon allowed him to fly with him! We did right in shunning the Avatar and the Sun Dragons! Their weak teachings won't bring us glory!" they said happily. A real Dragon, bigger than any of the Sun Dragons allowing their master to ride on his back meant that their master was destined for greatness.

Ancalagon grinned cruelly. "Little Human! I have much to teach you! I'm a harsh and unforgiving teacher and I will make your life hell! But you will gain much from it!" he told Agni. "First I will show you Fire!" he said and breathed a stream of white fire. It was so hot that the air in its vicinity began to burn. "That is Fire!" he growled and laughed.

The Fire Warriors were impressed. When they returned to their brethren, they would show them firebending.

Ancalagon trained Agni and his men for 10 years. They learned much from him, their fire burning hotter than ever before. Rage fuelled their fire and allowed them to produce strong flames. However, not even Agni managed to produce a blue, much less a white, flame.

After 10 years, Ancalagon looked at the warriors. They were strong. Or at least as strong as they could get. They were talented, but to bring out the best these Benders could produce, he would need a prodigy. An incredibly skilled and driven prodigy. "Receive my parting gift!" he announced to the men. Muttering a spell in the ancient language of Angband, he infused Agnis spirit with a link to him. He would know when a talented bender came out of Agnis line. A bender that would satisfy his needs. A bender that could become an Heir to Melkors secrets and powers. And this bender would know how to find him. "Leave this island! I will destroy it and go to sleep elsewhere. There I will wait for your greatness. I will feel it when you are ready to become true masters of Fire." he growled.

The men mounted their boats and left the island of Ancalagon, seeing the Black Dragon hovering in the sky and melting the island away with his white fire.

Now.

Azula awoke with a start. This dream was so clear and vivid. And she had felt something. At the end of the dream, she had heard Ancalagons voice. "Come, child! I have much to teach you!" the Black One had said to her. She smiled darkly to herself. She would do well to listen when the teacher of Agni wanted her to come. She went to Mai and Ty Lee, rousing them and enlisting them for a trip.

Then she went to her father. "Father. I want to take Mai and Ty Lee to an inquisitive journey. I heard a rumour that there might be a Dragon left and that Uncle Fuddy-Duddy wasn't entirely honest when claiming he killed them all. If it is so, I will try to kill it!" she said to her father.

Ozai smiled benevolently at his perfect daughter and heiress. "You deserve a rest for now, you did great. Without you, Ba Sing Se would still be in the hands of the Earth Kingdom. And with Zuko killing the Avatar, our victory is imminent. Go on your trip. But be back before Sozins Comet." Ozai ordered her.

Azula bowed low. "Thank you, father. But what of Zuko?" she asked, hoping to derail any thoughts of sending Zuko with her. Zuko didn't deserve training from Ancalagon.

Ozai shook his head. "He has to stay here to receive more training and to refine his other skills. Even though he isn't my heir, I can't afford to look like I was neglecting him. Take an Airship, everyone will be told that you are on a vacation with your friends. And if you bring a Dragon Head, you shall receive the highest honors." he said. Inwardly he was dreaming of a chance to publicly execute his brother, should his claim of being a Dragon Slayer be wrong.

Azula bowed again and left her father to his schemes. She would find Ancalagon and learn everything the Great Dragon had to teach her.

6 hours later she departed, silently hoping that the Avatar was revealed while she wasn't there, so that Zuko would die. She didn't need any competition for the throne, even if it was only nominally competition.

Prologue End

A rather short Prologue for my story. The course should be clear. Zuko will betray the Fire Nation on the Day of the Solstice, Azula will be declared Fire Lord by the Phoenix King and other things will happen, too. But this time, not only Zuko gets trained by a Dragon. And Ancalagon is far more dangerous than the blue and the red Dragon. His fire was ignited in the Old World. He has inherited much power from his Dark Master Melkor. And Azula is a prodigious pupil.

Of course, other events will play out differently. I won't spoil anything, but prepare for big surprises.

Tolkien was unclear on the Size of Ancalagon, but if I go with the Silmarillion, Ancalagon was big enough to crush Thangorodrim beneath him. And these mountains were several kilometres high. In fact they were the highest mountains in Middle Earth. Furthermore should Ancalagon be big enough to block out the sun even from farther away. For my purposes, Ancalagon is 600 meters from head to tail, his wings span 1200 metres and he weighs roughly 2000 tons. Hey, he has to stay airborne somehow. Just so you know, should he meet with the two dragons that Iroh spared, he would eat them. The Black One is incredibly powerful but also incredibly easy to anger, proud, unforgiving and prone to killing first and not bothering to ask questions later. He is greedy and cruel. He fears nothing, because the Gods seem to have forgotten the world. He wants to train an heir for Melkors arts.

A preview for further Chapters (Not in any order):

"Little Girl! You are a descendant of my last pupil. I sense my mark on you like I sense it on several other people on this planet. You came here, because you show the promise that I wanted to see. The prodigious pupil I wanted to have. I can train you in arts that will take you beyond your imagination. I will show you a fire that burns so great that it burns air, water and earth. Prove yourself worthy to me and I might even fight with you! Now come and sit on my back, like your ancestor did 3000 years ago!"

Azula looked at the fiery ball between her hands. Then she looked at her teacher. "What is this?" she wanted to know. This fire was hotter than any fire she had ever seen.

"This is the fire of the Sun! It is so hot that no ordinary human can control it!" Ancalagon replied. "This fire can burn Earth, Air and Water. Nothing can stand before this fire!" he added. "You will need a long time to produce a fire this hot!" the Black Dragon said smiling. So far she was exceeding his expectations. He wondered how far she could really come.

"Azula, why are we here on this spirit-forsaken island? The aura of this place is black. I sense an ancient evil!" Ty Lee questioned.

"What did you see Aang?" Katara asked worriedly.

"A gigantic Black Dragon hovering in the sky, blocking out the sun. A fire that burns everything. And a laughing girl trying to become Empress of all. I feel like I know her, but I couldn't see her clearly in the shadow of the Dragon. She used white fire." Aang replied. "Spirits, I don't know if she can be stopped." he added, clearly distraught.


End file.
